Your just not mine
by LoveLover13
Summary: "Ally! Ally! Ally where are you!" He shouts. Tears were streaming down my face. I kept on running until he pulled me back. "Ally what's wrong?" He asks holding me in place. "WHAT'S NOT WRONG AUSTIN!" I shout. "You wanna know what's wrong" I say swallowing the lump in my throat. "Your just not mine" I whisper before I take of not daring to look back. Co-written: Suprina Juliette.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may notice. we just own the plot and our genius minds who thought of it.**

* * *

Prologue:

Ugh! I'm so tired and sick of this. Everyday I keep and keep on wishing that he was mine. Is there something wrong with the way I look? What I wear?

I sigh. Looking back at all of Austin's videos... his music career busted through the roof. He looks amazing and gorgeous everytime he sings and dances. He is simply the definition of perfection.

Trish thinks I should make a move but I can't what if he doesn't feel this way. I take a deep breath and try to avoid and ignore all those tiny little voices in my head.

* * *

Chapter one:

"Ok I think the melody should be like this." I say playing a melody on the piano. It was slow and nice but I had intentions on speeding it up. I stop suddenly. That was all I had. I turn to Austin to get his opinion on it only to see him glued to his phone.

"Austin did you even here what I said?" I ask totally fed up. This has been happening all week. Why was he so attached to his phone. I think back trying to figure when it all started. It was when Cassidy got back from LA. A lightbulb goes off in my head.

Cassidy. That's why. _Another _reason to why Austin won't pay attention. Another as in he's been off lately on school, when we are writing songs, even at home Mimi told me that he's been zoning out more often.

"Yeah, yeah totally it's awesome." He says not even looking up from his phone. I decide to mess with him. I look over his shoulders at his phone and I see that, yes, he was texting Cassidy. Disappointment shoots through me.

Me being the sneaky person I am look through their messages. What I couldn't help myself. I mean wouldn't you want you see who _the Austin Moon _was texting? What I saw shocked me. They were going out already. There messages were filled with xoxo's and kisses and other coupley lovey dovey stuff.

I felt betrayed. Austin tells me everything, and I mean _everything. _And I tell him everything too. Goddamn I tell him when I'm on my fucking period, and he doesn't have the decency to tell me he had a girlfriend. I was having mood swings first I was sad, then mad, then betrayed, then jealous, and other emotions.

I was going to explode if I didn't let one of them out. I picked anger.

"GODDAMN AUSTIN! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND! I thought we were best friends." I say deciding to show sadness now. He looks up after hearing my sudden outbreak.

"I'm sorry Ally... Wait how did you know I had a girlfriend?" I questions. I freeze what was I going to tell him oh that I decided to snoop over your text massages.

"YOU SNOOPED AT MY TEXT MESSAGES!" he yells. Crap. I said that out loud.

"Well... You see...umm... It's a funny story actually. Oh for god sakes who am I kidding Austin you have been zoning out all week long and you have been kinda distant from me." I explain slowly. The scowl on his face doesn't leave yet. Oh how bad I wanted to see his beautiful smile again.

"You know who could have just pulled me back and asked instead of being snoopy." He said shaking his head one last time before leaving the practice room. I felt my heart break right there.

"I just couldn't." I whisper in the softest voice that only I heard it. I decide just to finish or at least try to add something to the melody.I then get a flash back of all the good times me and austin had. I wish they were back.

**Suprina Juliette- Hey readers! This is my first story. So, spare me if anything is out of order okay? The best part about this story is that I wrote it with my FF BFF: LoveLover13! Her stories are awesome just like her! So, now you're given a short prologue and chapter one. Happy reading! Hope you liked it. ****Latersss.**

**LoveLover13- Hey guys it me with another story for you, written with one of my BFF's here on fan fiction. Suprina Juliette! She awesome and I swear we have sooo much in common. Id be cool if you reviewed. And this is Suprina's first story and I'm helping her out so be nice and constructive criticism is appreciated. Oh and keep in mind that the rating may or may not change as of for now this is rated a STRONG T. Love you.**

******Until next time...**

******LoveLover13 OUT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may notice... If we did then.. lets just say Raura would be happening. **

* * *

I sigh. Im such a horrible friend. Why did i do that? Why couldnt i just let it go? Im such an idiot. Now Austin probably hates me for what i did.

I close my book. What was i going to do? I feel so bad? The guilt is eating me alive! I mean once when i was with Trish at starbucks,

I forgot to leave a tip and i apoligized like ten times after.. I ended up running back to my house and bringing back some money to tip them.

Imagine how i feel about doing _that. _This would probably give me a heart attck. I pace the practice room for what feels like hours.

Ill just go apoligize. It seems like the right thing to do. Goddammit I'm such a push-over. I finally pull myself together and leave the practice room.

Only to come back again and pace. This happened for about twelve times before I pushed myself to do it.

I could just imagine someone watching me thinking i was going crazy going in and out of the room over and over again.

It's like my brain is saying to go and my body is saying to stay.

"Dad! Im taking my break! BYE!" I yell exiting Sonic Boom.

"BYEEE!" i hear him yell back. I walk out of the air-conditioned store into the crisp humid Miami air.

I walk -more like dragged- my feet all across the mall looking for Austin. Ugh! Where was he?!

I was basically stalling myself from finding him. I was on the edge of giving up on finding him...

But that was until I saw something I wish I didn't see. Austin. Cassidy. Kissing. In melody diner.

They were more like making out. I felt my heart shatter right there. I go behind a plant and watch them. My mind scolds at me.

_What are you doing! You are such a horrible best friend._

_Shut up! _

I shout in my head. I shake my head to clear my thoughts when they pull away. They were talking and laughing I shift my eyes to the plants leaves. I couldn't bear to see this.

I look up and see them both holding ketchup bottles. Just like before Cassidy left to go to LA. I have a flashback.

I frown things were more complicated now I wish that the old simple days of us goofing around were back.

I turn 18 next month and Austin turns 18 the month after.

_Another _reason why I can't have him, but it's only a month, nothing too drastic.

They both go back to their make out seesion. I had enough of this. I was about to leave when I a loud Trish comes over to me.

"Hey Ally what are you doing?!" Trish basically yells making a few people stop and stare.

I look back at Cassidy and Austin, to see them stop and look to where the sound is coming from.

"Code Red! Code Red! I repeat _Code Red!_" I whisper shout at Trish as we run away before anyone can see us and go to the practice room.

Code Red was something me and Trish made up when we were in fifth grade. That was when I had that crush on Elliot and I would always spy on him, with Trish, and if he ever looked or heard us we would say Code Red and flee away.

It was stupid, but we stick to it. It's a good code to keep with a friend for boy problems. I was surprised at how she remembered.

Hell, I'm surprised how _I, _rememebered that. We reach the practice room and we both collapses on the bean bags.

"What was up with _that_." Trish hisses at me. I sigh and look back at her. I rub my face with my hands I have a habit of doing that when I'm tense.

"Cassidy." I mumble into my hands. Trish knew me for years and she knew me _way_ to well she even knows me when I mumble things, she can even make me laugh when I fall on my butt.

Now that I think about it, so does Austin.

_Get him out of your mind! Oh wait I'm your mind._

_Excatly now shut up! _

I yell at my head. I look over at Trish and too see her staring at me already.

"Ally explain I don't know what happened." She said. I sigh and rub my face again.

"I snooped at Austin's messages and he got mad at me, I found out that he and Cassidy were going out, then I wanted to aploigize cause you know how guilty how I get sometimes, and don't even bring up the Starbucks situation! and then I saw them and spied on them and saw them making out and when I was about to leave, you suddenly decide to show up that's why I called code red." I explain extremely quickly.

"Haha I remember Starbucks you aplogized to that guy like ten times after and then ended up bring back a 10 tip." Trish says snorting from trying to hold back her laughter.

"I know now shut up!" I say totally embarrassed.

"Wow we haven't used Code Red in years. I get that your stressed out, but I don't know what to say, I know you've been crushing on him the day he came in to Sonic Boom and played the drums with corn dogs." Trish said raisng an eyebrow at me. I flush.

God I hate her for being right sometimes.

"Your right Trish, your right, as usual I guess I'll just stick to being friends that the safest thing for me to do now." I say nodding my head.

"Ok good for you don't wait on Austin there are plenty of other fish in the sea... You know what I'm going to set you on a date." She says before running out of the room not letting me say anything about it.

But I don't wanna go on a date. I just wanna stay home and eat ice cream and watch Jonny Depp movies.

_Oh no your going you have to get over Austin, he dating Cassidy_

_Fine, I'll go but I won't enjoy it_

_Thatta girl_

_I hate how your alway__s right._

_What do you expect I am your mind._

_Shut up! _

I say leaving the conversation with my head. Wow I'm weird.

It's official I'll just go on this _blind date _that Trish is supposobly is going to set me up on.

I go down strairs and handle the costumers. One thing that made my day was talking to Trish it always makes me feel better. One thing that ruined my day was the kiss. Or shall I say makeout session.

* * *

**Suprina Juliette- Hey fanfictionerss! There was chapter 2 for you guys. I'm really glad you guys liked it. I really thought it wasn't going to turn out well. But... looks like you guys turned the tables on us. Feel free to PM or review or anything.**

**LoveLover13- Hey guys thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I'd didnt think that this would be that good. But glad you guys like it. EARLY UPADTE! Tell us your thoughts if you have any questions leave a review or PM us. Reviews would be be cool. Remember to Review. Favorite. Follow. And just plain read! **

**Questions:**

**What's your favorite part? What you want to see happen? Who's the blind date that Ally's going to be with? What's Austin's reaction when he finds out?**

**Until next time...**

**LATERSSS!**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Austin and Ally... If we did we would make Ross dress in plaid all the time. **

* * *

I wake up dreading at the fact that Trish is setting me up on a blind date. What if he's no cute? What if he is demanding? OMG! What if he's sick?! Ewww! No germs for me tonight. No way! Trish better pick a good one as long as he keeps me from thinking about Austin.

I get out of bed and go shower and get dressed, I grab my sunglasses, phone, and songbook and walk to the food court to meet Trish.

I see Trish in a cupcake outfit being yelled at by the manager, I giggle. She's always getting fired.

I sit down in a booth and start writing in my songbook about my random blind date until Trish starts walking towards me and sits down.

"Hey Ally!" says Trish.

"Hey Trish! Fired again?" I asked.

"Yeahh… I don't care, she was making me work anyways." Trish replied.

I giggled. "So… any information on my blind date?" I ask curiously.

"Oh yeah! He's really cute and his name is Elliot, also your date will be at the Melody Diner at 6:30 pm." Trish mentions.

"Okay, what time is it?" I asked.

"1 o'clock… 1 o'clock?! OMG! Ally we gotta get you ready! Perfection takes time!" Trish screams.

Now we're back in my room while Trish is looking for my outfit and the shoes to go with it.

*Many hours later*

Trish was right, it does take time for perfection. It was 6:00 pm and Trish got me in a blue floral dress with blue strappy heels that matched my dress and that was comfortable for me to walk in. Also, my hair is curled into perfect ringlets. Trish hands me my purse and tells me good luck. I walk to Melody Diner and I find out that I'm a little early, so I decided to wait.

I hear someone call my name so I turn around.

"That's me, are you Elliot, my blind date?" I ask.

"You look so beautiful now. Don't you remember me?" he replies back.

I blush and take a good look at him. OMG! That's Elliot, my first crush! He looks so cute!

"OMG! Elliot!" I yell.

"Oh now you remember me!" he chuckles.

"Sorry, you just look different." I murmur.

"It's cool, but now that I know you, it's a better date. Let's go inside." He tells me.

I blush when he says date. I forgot we were on a date. We walk inside and sit down, the waiter gives us our menus and asks us for drinks, I order lemonade and Elliot asks for a Mountain Dew. Then she leaves to go get it. Elliot tells me about his life while I look at the menu. I drown out his voice out and in the corner of my eye, I notice a flash of blond hair, plaid shirt and I hear a familiar laughter. I turn my head to the owner of the laughter, I see Austin laughing with Cassidy, and I gasp. Why did they have to be here tonight? I involuntarily groan.

Elliot looks up at me and asks, "Are you okay Ally?"

I quickly turn to look up at Elliot and reply back." Yeah, I just remembered where I put Trish's grocery list." Nice save Ally, I think to myself.

The waiter comes back with our drinks and then our food arrives a few minutes later. We start to dig in. Then Elliot starts to make a joke that I start to giggle at. He's so cute and funny. I hear someone call my name and I turn to face the person. My eyes widen. Oh great. Austin. Could this night get any worse?

* * *

I meet up with Cassidy at the Melody Diner. She just finished her shift. So, we start talking and start laughing at a boy who tripped, I couldn't help myself. I heard a giggle that I'd know I would never forget. I look at the person with the giggle. Ally. Oh gosh. I remember I walked out on her the other day. I felt bad but still, she had no right to snoop. Who is that boy across her? What is he doing with my Alls? I narrow my eyes at the dude. Cassidy tells me her boss is calling her and excuses herself. Meanwhile, I decide to walk up to Ally and the mysterious dude.

"Ally?" I ask as if I'm clueless.

She turns to me and looks up at me with wide eyes. "Austin. Hey." She grumbles out.

"What are you doing here? Who's your friend?" I poke.

"I'm on a blind date. This is Elliot. Elliot meet Austin, Austin meet Elliot." She replies.

"Hi." I reply with an impassive face.

"Hey." He replies with a grin.

Elliot huh?! He doesn't look right for her. I hope they don't go any further after this blind date. So, I sit next to Ally and start to question him for a bit and intrude. A few minutes later, Ally pokes me and asks me something.

"Austin, can I talk to you for a second? This will only be a minute." She says.

"It's okay, take your time Ally." Elliot replies.

Ally pushes me into a hallway; man her grip is getting stronger.

"Yes Alls? What do you want to talk about?" I ask her.

"What are you doing? I was having so much fun on my date and now you're making it awkward and worse. Like I'm sorry for snooping but if this is your way of revenge then leave me alone." Ally tells me in one breath.

She turns around to walk away. I grab her wrist and spin her around before she escaped me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to look out for you. Please forgive me from yelling at you in the practice room." I give her my puppy dog eyes knowing she can't resist me.

She frowns then sighs. "Okay Austin. But please leave my date and me alone. I'm having a good time tonight. Go hang out with Cassidy. You won't be a bother to her. I'll see you later.

She turns around and looks at me for a bit and then shakes her head and walks to her booth and starts chatting with Elliot, I watch as her head falls back gracefully laughing at Elliot's joke. Cassidy walks up to me and asks me if he is her boyfriend and they look cute together. I don't want to answer to her but she stares at her waiting for an answer.

I tell her no, but I feel like I still should protect her from Elliot.

* * *

As soon as I get back from talking to Austin I sit down with Elliot.

"Sorry about that Elliot so what were you saying before." I ask.

"Umm I forgot can I ask you something?." He asks.

"You just did you asked if you can ask me something but yeah sure go ahead." I reply taking a sip of my water.

"Does Austin like you or anything." He asks. I spit my drink all over Elliot's face.

"Omg I am so sorry are you okay?" I ask I hand him a napkin while he cleans his face.

"Yeah I'm fine now I'll take that as a yes." He says raising an eyebrow I shake my head no quickly.

"No he doesn't like me he has a girlfriend Cassidy and he doesn't think of me in that way if anything I'm the one who like him and-"

"Ally! You just said you liked Austin." Elliot smirks. Did I say that. Ugh I need to stop rambling.

"Whhhaaaat." I say in a high-pitched tone. "Me liking Austin yeah like that's possible." I wave off. Elliot gives me the I-know-your-lying-look. I sigh and give in.

"Yes I like him but please don't tell him and I didn't even want to go on this blind date Trish made me and-" I get cut off by Elliot.

"Ally! I get it and I don't like you that way, no offense my sister set me up on this." He sighs. Wow same with me. A lightbulb goes off in my head.

"Do you like anybody?" I asks. He hesitates to answer but then does.

"Yeah I like Cassidy, Dont tell Austin I swear he hates me!" He whisper shouts.

"Elliot he doesn't 'hate' You." I reassure. He point to the table next to us where Austin was indeed glaring at Elliot.

"okay maybe he hates you but what if we fake date one of them is bound to get jealous." I suggest. He smiles.

"Okay I like it so from now on we are fake-dating." He says holding out his pinky for my to pinky promise. I laugh at his childish but Austin was more childish. Either way I ended up wrapping my pinky around his pinky.

The rest of the night went me and Elliot doing silly thing and catching while laughing. Hopefully our plan doesn't backfire.

* * *

**Suprina Juliette- There was chapter 3 for you guys... lots of drama and plotting and pinky promising. Reviews are amazing just like Ross Lynch in plaid... oh gosh! Feel free to PM anyone of us. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**LoveLover13- And that is the end. How did you guys like that? And yes just like Suprina said Reviews are just as awesome as Ross in plaid. I mean we're practically drooling over him. Hope you enjoyed it! Now I'm going to start something. I will give you trivia on R5 or Austin and Ally and it you get it correct I shall PM you and you get to put what you want in the next chapter. You get to say what you what in the next chapter. You. Don't. Get. To. Write. It. Get it if you don't PM or leave a review. If more than one person gets it right it shall be randomly chosen. And you get a shout out. Guests can't do this but you can still try. Review!**

**Question:**

**When R5 has a photo shoot who is the last to show up? Why? **

**Until next time...  
**

**LATERSSS**

**LoveLover13 OUT! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own Austin and Ally if we did we wouldn't be writing this fanfic. **

* * *

"Here's your change and thank you for shopping at sonic boom, have a nice day." I beam. She smiles at me and says goodbye. As she exits the store I breath out a sigh of relief that was the last customer of the day, and might I say it was exhausting. Customers can be so rude.

I walk over to the door and when I'm about to flip over the open sign to closed Elliot pops up behind the door. I scream.

"Elliot, you scared me what the hell!" I scold at him hitting him with a book.

"Hey, hey stop it that hurts I'm sorry I thought you saw me." He admits holding up his handS, in a way of showing surrender. I glare at him, then I soften.

"I'm sorry it's been a busy day and I already has to deal with Austin when we were _supposed _to write a song, jeez that boy is acting up again." I sigh. Elliot quirks an eyebrow at me.

"What did he do? It can't be that bad... Can it?"

"Oh you have no fucking idea."

"My is THE Ally Dawson cursing?" he gasps. I glare at him once again.

"Shut it."

"Ok, okay now tell me." He urges. I sigh.

_"Okay I have a few lyrics that would be awesome." I flip to the page with the lyrics in my book and start singing._

_"If you need a shoulder, you got mine, If you're ever in a pinch, You'd know I'd give my very last dime, Two peas in a pod, me and you, In perfect harmony, we're bobbing our heads to the groove, It's okay to be me next to you, It feels good to be one of the two, Just like glue." I finish._

_ I turn__ around to look at Austin he hadn't been paying attention. Anger flares up in me, I poured my heart into that song and he didn't even pay attention. I gotta get his attention somehow._

_I snap my fingers in his ear. No answer. I do it again. No answer. _

_"Come on what will it take." I mumble to myself. He's been on his phone since 9:00 am now it's 4:00 pm. I had tried everything and I mean EVERYTHING! Nothing seemed to snap it out of him. Suddenly a beep gets me out of my train of thoughts._

_Austin gets up goes to the couch gets his phone charger and plugs his phone in and starts texting again. Damn it. I was waiting for his phone to die. The only thing I got him to do is glare at me. _

_I was looking over his phone but he quickly pulled it to himself and glared at me. And I don't want going there again. A lightbulb goes off in my head. I go into the fridge and take out a ice cold water bottle. I smirk this will get his head back on track. _

_I pour some on his head but it's like he didn't even notice I dump the whole bottle on him and he once again stood perfectly still. I put my hands on my hips. So he can notice me snooping over his texts but can't notice ice cold water being poured all over him. Another idea comes to me._

_"Oh look it's Cassidy!" I scream in his ear. He looks up suddenly but when he realizes she's not there he glares at me menacingly. It made me back right up. I had enough. _

_"Fine. You know what write your own songs from now on, since your to busy to pay attention to writing a song you can do it on your fucking free time!" I yell very loudly in his ear. I'm pretty sure the whole store downstairs could have heard me. And finally he really looked up then. He opened his mouth to say something._

_"Don't you dare fucking say something!Yes I just fucking cursed, now get out of my fucking store right now or you won't have yourself a song writer anymore... Your lucky I'm still talking to you, I'VE HAD ENOUGH AUSTIN! ENOUGH! ITS EITHER YOU SHAPE UP AND ACTUALLY PUT IN SOME EFFORT INTO OUR SONGWRITING __OR JUST FUCKING FORGET ABOUT IT! Don't answer me right now just get out, talk to me later I need to steam off." I breathe._

_ I look down at my shoes breathing heavily from my outburst. His shoes still haven't moved an inch. I didn't dare look up at him or I would have burst into tears. I growl._

_"Well what are you doing, huh, we'll go on get out of here I don't want to see you now." I bark at him. He still hasn't moved an inch. I growl once again. _

_"You have ten fucking seconds or I will personally push you out of my store. Now go!" I yell pushing him out of the room and locking the door. I slide down the door curl up into a ball and sob quietly in my knees. Once I've finally heard footsteps leaving I sob even more. A knock on the door disturbs me._

_"That better not be him." I mutter to myself. _

_"Who is it?" I ask trying so hard to not let my voice crack._

_"It's dad are you okay Ally I heard shouting up here." He asks very concerned._

_"I'm fine dad I'll be back downstairs in a few minutes." I say. I heard a quick okay and then footsteps leaving the door way._

"Go on I wanna know more." He says waving his hand around in a way to say go on. I nod.

"And then the rest of the day customers were so rude and my mind was filled with thoughts about..." I trail of not wanting to say his name at the moment. His eyes soften.

"Aww Als you got it bad... And so do I." He mummers. I look up at him and give him a hug.

"Aww Elliot, Cassidy's not worth it any girl would be lucky as cheese to have you." He pulls away and quirks an eyebrow at me again.

"Lucky as cheese?" He questions, I giggle.

"You know how much I like my cheese."

"That I do, now let's get this straight I love Cassidy and you love Austin, still have no idea why you do after all he did," I glare at him, "Anyways and we have to "fake date" as you put it so in some twisted way they get jealous break up with each other and date us." He says weirdly.

"Huh now that you said it out loud it does sound messed up." I shrug.

"Eh, its worth it, and don't over think it. Even if Austin doesn't fall for me Cassidy will definitely fall in love with you." I encourage, he looks at me strangely.

"You said Cassidy will definitely fall for me, how do you know that." He asks. My eyes go wide and I sigh.

"Okay when I was at Mini's waiting for Trish, I over heard Cassidy talking to hollywood records and I think she might be going back to LA, and remember how your family moved to LA, so I thought..." I trail off. Suddenly Elliot pulls me into a hug. I hug back.

"Thanks for telling me that, and don't worry if Austin doesn't fall for you... He's not worth it, any guy would be lucky as cheese to have you." That time I couldn't help it I giggled.

"Thanks Elliot, and uh what was with the sudden hug." I ask, he hugs me tighter and kisses the top of my head.

"One because I felt sympathy, two because I wanted to thank you, and uh three cause Austin and Cassidy are staring at us,well more like Austin is staring at us inside the store." I stiffen a bit. I might have cooled off but I was still a tad bit mad at him, he can't just expect me to be such a push over with him, he needs to learn his lesson.

"Well then I guess this would make them jealous," I say pressing myself to him more," and so would this," I say staring deeply into his eyes. He stiffens also.

"Elliot relax I'm not going to kiss you your like an older brother to me, and I wouldn't kiss my brother." He visibly relaxes.

"Oh great and think of you as my lil sis, and I'd NEVER kiss my sister." He says shuddering into the hug. I giggle and hug him a little tighter.

"Okay that's enough of jealous making." He pulls away. Then I go behind the counter and start putting away the harmonicas. Then Austin outside the door comes to my mind.

"Hey Elliot I need to close up sonic boom ask him what he wants!" I yell at him from under the counter.

"Okay!" He yells back. When I stand up from under the counter I see Austin and Cassidy holding hands and Elliot's hands crossed over his chest. Austin opens his mouth but I silence him with my hand.

"Before you talk Elliot why are they here?" I ask.

"He said he wanted to apologize go you." He grumbles. I laugh silently to myself wow he is such a good over protective fake boyfriend. I quirk an eyebrow at Austin.

"I don't need an apology you could say your sorry but it won't mean a thing, if your sorry it means you won't do it again, and if you do say your sorry that means your not going to do it again, but how do I know you'll just do it again, I don't think I can trust you anymore." I say, his face freezes, I look over at Cassidy and she looks confused.

"What 'did' he do Ally?" She asks. I close my eyes briefly trying to control my anger before I blow up on her. I open my eyes and smile sweetly at her.

"Why don't you ask Austin?" I say coldly. Even Elliot winced at the tone of my voice, he never seen me so angry, I kinda like it, I was always a push over with Austin. Then an awkward moment of silence goes by I look at Elliot and he seems to be silently gawking at Cassidy. I roll my eyes, boys. But then Cassidy perks up for a second.

"Hey let's play truth or dare." She suggest, Austin just shrugs and nods at the same time. Then Elliot also perks up.

"YES! We should play truth or dare come on Ally." He says taking my hand and dragging up the stairs to the practice room. What is that boy up to. Wait I need to lock up.

"Wait! I need to lock up sonic boom!" I laugh since I was basically being dragged backwards by Elliot.

"You can lock up later." He says extra dramatically. I laugh again. We walk into the practice room and just as Elliot let's go of my hand as Austin and Cassidy comes in.

"You can take a seat on the floor." I say as I go into the fridge and take out four water bottles. When I turn around they were all sitting on the floor in a circle and Austin was staring at me but I shrugged of his stare. I sat next to Elliot who was still silently gawking at Cassidy. I chuck two at Cassidy for Austin and her and chuck one at Elliot and take a sip of mine.

"Okay So Cassidy truth or dare?" Elliot asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Austin." He says nonchalantly. I freeze. Really Elliot I had enough of their make out session in melody dinner that I snooped in on. I glare in Elliot's direction making sure Austin and Cassidy don't see me. He just gives me a trust-me-look. I sigh and nod.

Cassidy snorts."Fine not like I haven't kissed him before." She says. She takes her index finger and middle finger and tilts Austin's chin to face her. I brace myself to not start freaking out. They were getting closer and closer. It's like it was in slow motion. They were an inch away, if anyone of them moved they would have kissed already. They moved in a bit and before their lips touched...

"WAIT!"

"STOP!"

* * *

**Suprina Juliette- I'm soo sorry about being late but we were both extremely busy. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. PM us your thoughts. Don't forget! Btw: A & A SEASON 4! Im late aren't I? Who cares! More Auslly!**

**LoveLover13- Cliffy! I love those things more than I love life. So this is a pretty long chapter care to comment? Lol and as Suprina said we are super super sorry about not updating soon. But I say it was more my fault. I had to give up my iPad for two weeks, and I had no connection to the internet *shudders* I'm back now and sick as hell that's why we didn't update a few nights ago cause I was and still am extremely sick. Oh! Before I forget shout out to... *drum roll* SHOR24-7, she was the first one to get it right. Love you guys, this is a huge authors note and... This question is from a pop-star magazine from a few moths ago possibly you read it? And imma make it easy with multiple choice. **

**Question:**

**Ross said that if he could be invisible for a day he would...**

**A) Pull pranks on random people**

**B) Go skinny dipping**

**C) Freak out his brothers and Rydel with him moving objects since they can't see him. **

**We LOVE you guys! **

**LATERSSS! **

**LoveLover13 & Suprina Juliette OUT! **


End file.
